Chocolate Roses
by Tari3
Summary: Its Ron and Hermione's first Valentine's Day as a couple. Find out what they do, and how far they're willing to go... with chcolate, of course. Accompanies 'Green Roses.'


Chocolate Roses -----  
  
A/N: I wrote this for the Valentine's Day challenge on phoenixsong.net.  
  
*  
  
Ron Weasley and Harry Potter had just walked out of the Great Hall when they were cut off by a group of giggling Hufflepuff girls, all wearing either pink or red.  
  
Stepping back to avoid said group, Ron growled in frustration, "I hate Valentine's Day. All the girls go all weird and annoying." When Harry didn't reply, he looked over at his raven-haired friend and asked, "What's with you?"  
  
In response, Harry pushed his glasses up his nose and said nothing. He looked nervous. Too nervous. "Don't tell me you're going all weird too," asked Ron.  
  
"I'm not going weird," Harry said defensively. "I've just got things on my mind."  
  
"Who?" Ron probed, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No one," Harry responded a little too fast. "I've gotta go."  
  
Watching his friend's quick retreat, Ron pondered his strange behaviour briefly before rushing over to the library. He was actually relieved Harry had gone off on his own. He had things to do and didn't particularly want Harry around. The only person who had any part in his plans for the afternoon was Hermione Granger.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione sat on her bed with several books and quills sprawled around her. She was desperate to get some work done during her afternoon break between lunch and Arithmancy, and the quiet sanctuary of her bedroom was proving to be the only suitable place in the entire castle. Everywhere else was filled with giggling girls of all ages, making concentration impossible. Even the library was contaminated by that silliness.  
  
Hermione had decided that it was an utterly ridiculous holiday after her second year and that horrible Valentine she had sent to a certain lavender- clad professor. Professor Lockhart of all people. Hermione winced at the memory. She had vowed not to be that silly over Valentine's Day ever again. Yet this year was different, and it was proving extremely difficult to keep that vow.  
  
This year there was Ron.  
  
A pack of nifflers had somehow found their way into her stomach at the simple thought of that particular tall redhead. He was the reason Hermione was in her room at the moment, working on her Transfiguration essay. She had to get it done if she wanted to spend time with her boyfriend later.  
  
Her boyfriend. Hermione smiled despite herself.  
  
She doubted Ron had gotten her anything. He had probably forgotten the day altogether, but that didn't bother Hermione. She was simply looking forward to spending some quality time with Ron, and to give him a gift. It wasn't anything big, but she knew Ron would appreciate it.  
  
* * *  
  
"Chocolate roses," Ron muttered and the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open in accordance. Hermione hadn't been in the library, or anywhere else in the castle. Ron was hoping she'd be in the common room, yet as he looked around the room a wave of disappointment washed over him; she wasn't there. Reluctantly, Ron's eyes fell on the stairway to the girls' dormitory. He groaned remembering the fiasco from fifth year when he had last tried to get up those stairs. How was he supposed to see if she was up there without making a fool of himself?  
  
Suddenly he had a thought. A brilliant thought. He was a genius. Ron rushed up to his own room, grabbed the necessary equipment and rushed back down to the common room. He quickly mounted his Cleansweep and flew up the girls' stairwell. Unsure of which door led to Hermione's room, he opened the first door he came to. After a quick look into the room, he realized it wasn't the one he was looking for. After a few more doors, Ron was beginning to feel less sure of this plan. Maybe Hermione wasn't in her room.  
  
Ron furrowed his brow and tried the next door cautiously.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione's voice rang out.  
  
"There you are," he sighed out in relief and flew into the room.  
  
"What are you doing up here? This is the girls' dormitory!"  
  
"I wanted to see you," Ron said placing his broom carefully against the wall.  
  
Hermione's mouth was handing open in shock. "Ron, we're prefects! You can't be up-"  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day," Ron interrupted pulling a package from his robes and handing it to the open-mouthed girl in front of him. He shot her what he hoped was a winning smile and stepped closer to give Hermione a kiss.  
  
"Here," he whispered putting the gift in her hands.  
  
"You remembered," Hermione breathed, her lecture seemingly forgotten.  
  
"Of course," Ron said. "You think I'd forget?"  
  
She shrugged and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Ron smiled. She was so cute. She looked into Ron's eyes and asked, "Should I open it?"  
  
Ron nodded and Hermione started to tear at the wrapping paper he had carefully taped together the night before. Ron watched her face eagerly as she opened the box. She broke into a smile and whispered, "Sweets. Thank you, Ron."  
  
"There's more," Ron said softly suddenly feeling very nervous.  
  
Hermione looked back into the box with curiosity written all over her face. She pulled out a small box and opened it with a small pop. "Oh, Ron," she breathed. "It's beautiful. Thank you." She took the delicate gold necklace from its box and secured it around her neck.  
  
Ron automatically lifted his hand and ran it across Hermione's collarbone, next to the chain. She shuddered visibly, her eyes flickering shut. Ron continued to caress her neck, enthralled by her reaction.  
  
"I." she tried. Swallowing visibly, Hermione tried again. "I have something for you too."  
  
Much to Ron's disappointment, she got up off her bed and walked out of Ron's reach. However, in a moment she was back.  
  
"Here," she said offering Ron a box.  
  
He gave her a puzzled look as he tore away the wrapping paper. When he saw what was inside, he smiled.  
  
"It's an assortment I picked up from Honeydukes. It's nothing compared to what you got me. but." Hermione grinned uncertainly.  
  
"It's great. Thanks, Hermione," Ron said taking a bite of a particularly gooey sweet. Hermione took one as well, a chocolate rose.  
  
"You shouldn't be up here," Hermione said suddenly, as though she had just remembered something important, her mouth still full of candy. She jumped up from the bed.  
  
Startled, Ron stood up as well and followed Hermione towards the door. "Do you want me to leave?"  
  
"Ron! This is my bedroom!" Hermione exclaimed, her face blushing nearly to the shade of his hair.  
  
Ron felt himself turn a Weasley red at that thought and what it might entail. He shot her a lopsided grin and took a step closer. "Do you want me to leave?" he repeated. When Hermione didn't reply, Ron cupped her face with his hands and kissed her softly. Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't so bad after all, he thought.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, love," he whispered against her lips. He was still amazed he was able to finally do this with Hermione.  
  
"Ron, that's so sticky," Hermione said.  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Your hands," she explained. "From the sweets. We have to clean it up. It'll get everywhere."  
  
"I don't care," Ron growled and kissed his girlfriend again. This time she gave in and kissed him back with a staggering force. Ron felt Hermione move her hands into his hair, pulling him forward. He moaned against her as his hands fell to her back. It was too much, holding her like this. Ron suddenly found it difficult to stand and started leading Hermione towards the bed. Any bed would do.  
  
His knees hit against something, causing him to lose his balance and fall onto a bed bringing Hermione with him. They landed with a groan, and Ron quickly rolled her on her back. After a few silent moments, Ron's hand, seemingly of its own will, moved to Hermione's stomach.  
  
Hermione gasped and broke their kiss abruptly. "Ron, you're going too fast," she stammered, trying to catch her breath.  
  
Ron groaned in frustration and rolled off her. He raised his hands and ran them through his hair. "Sorry," he muttered.  
  
"Its all right," she breathed. "You should go. We have class in fifteen minutes."  
  
Ron groaned again. He could not take going to class right now. Reluctantly, he stood up only to be headed off by an explosion of laughter. He looked over at Hermione in confusion. Her hand was covering her mouth, trying to suppress her laughter.  
  
"What?" Ron asked. "What's so funny?"  
  
Through gasps of laughter, Hermione sputtered out, "Your hair."  
  
Curious, Ron walked over to one of the mirrors in the room and looked at his reflection. What he saw made him snort out in laughter. His hair was sticking up in a million directions.  
  
From across the room, she was still laughing. "I told you that would happen if you didn't clean it up," said Hermione.  
  
*  
  
Fin.  
  
A/N 2: Well, there you have it. Thanks to my pre-betas Hershey and GinnylovesHarry. And, of course, thanks to my beta, Jalyn! Hope you enjoyed it. If you did (and were wondering what was up with Harry), you should read the companion piece I made for this, Green Roses. Hehe.  
  
Please Review!! 


End file.
